Evesdropping
by fizzy123
Summary: I, Burt Hummel, don't evesdrop! but with 2 teenage boys in the house, i can't help it if i catch some bits of Information. "YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT FINN HUDSON!" ... gotta go! rated for suggested content.


**I got bored in the car and decided to write this enjoy. This is from Burt's point of view. Enjoy!**

I've never been one to eavesdrop but sometimes I just can't help it. Especially when you have 2 teenage boys in the house with the same amount of drama as a TV show… hey! Maybe they should make one.

One day, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Blaine were all in the living room watching a movie. I had no idea which one but it was probably one of Kurt's musicals. All he had to do was turn the puppy eyes on Blaine and they would be singing along in no time. I swear that my son had that boy wrapped around his little finger tighter then the jeans they both wore.

I like Blaine a lot more that I let on and much more than I liked Rachel. Sorry Rachel but he made Kurt so happy and now that they were together there was a constant smile on his face.

I went into the kitchen to see if I could find a snack. I guessed that the movie had ended since I heard murmured voices. As I said I'm not one to eavesdrop so I continued around the kitchen until I heard.

"YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT FINN HUDSON!" It was Kurt's voice. I immediately ran into the living room to find 3 out of the 4 teenagers staring at Finn who looked confused at the outrage the question had caused. All of the teenagers still hadn't noticed me in the doorway.

"What?" he asked indignantly "all I wanted to know was how you two do it? Just… you know your both guys so you don't have a-"

"La la la la laaaaaaaaaa!" Kurt yelled loudly sticking his fingers in his ears to drown out the sounds of the word Finn was about to say. Blaine smiled slightly in amusement at Kurt. I decided to step in at that point.

"Hey! what all the yelling is about?" I said stepping further into the room.

It was Rachel who spoke up "Finn asked Kurt and Blaine how they um, how they have sex," Rachel giggled slightly. Kurt and Blaine turned a darker red than they were.

I opened my mouth… then closed it again, not sure how to react. Then I turned to Kurt and said "Kurt, I think we need to get those pamphlets out, don't you"

Grumbling Kurt marched up stair to grab the pamphlets. While he was up stairs I looked over at Blaine and said "After this I will be having a talk with you and Kurt," he blushed and nodded. He obviously knew what I was talking about and by the look on his face he wished he didn't.

I heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs and a few moments later Kurt stood in the door way with a lime green leaflet in his hand. He through it in to Finn's lap as if it might burn him then went to stand next to Blaine.

Finn curiously opened the leaflet and started to read as he read his eyes got wider and after about a minute he threw it over the other side of the room and jumped up looking horrified. "Dude!" he exclaimed looking at Blaine with an unbelieving look on his face "That's my little brother! How could you do that?"

Blaine eyes widened then bit his lip then mumble something that sounded like "hewastheonewhodiditactually," then blushed and looked away.

Kurt was now scarlet. And at Blaine's words, I couldn't blame him.

"And I'm pretending that I didn't hear that," Rachel cut in as she grabbed Finn's hand and left to go upstairs.

"Door open!" I called after them, not taking my eyes off of the boys. Blaine looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up and Kurt looked like he wanted to jump after him.

"Dad-"Kurt started but I held up a hand to silence.

"Kurt, I don't want to know, you guys are old enough to be responsible… and it's not like you two can get pregnant,"

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine hand to see if he was breathing. The dark haired boy looked up and smiled. I smiled at the sweetness but then change my face to glare at Blaine.

"But if you hurt him, I'll make sure that you can't do anything that those leaflets describe, again," I poked him I the chest. Blaine stepped back, startled by my change in tone.

He quivered and nodded vigorously. I walked back out into the kitchen and smiled, I've still got it.

**Tada! Yeah, not the longest piece of writing I've done but anyway, REVIEW**


End file.
